


morning bliss

by biconicsara



Series: avalance one-shot [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biconicsara/pseuds/biconicsara
Summary: A look at an avalance morning





	morning bliss

The lazy mornings were the best. The ones where it seems time stands still. Just for that moment, where its just her and me. For once we don’t have to worry about anyone or anything. No anachronisms or magical beings on the loose, no Time Bureau issues. No team needing my attention. Just  _her_. We can just enjoy each other’s company. 

It's early and she's still asleep. I can see her chest rising and falling with every breath she takes. Her hair a bit of a mess splayed out around her. She has the tiniest smile on her face. Her warm body is pressed against mine. I couldn't wish for a better moment than this, right here. Me, Sara Lance, a known assassin and badass, had never thought of myself as someone who just melts over seeing her girlfriend. But there I was, just looking at her in awe. In fact, would this ever be known to the team, they'd never look at me the same. But it would've been worth it. I really was falling deeply and madly in love with this tall blonde. Feelings used to scare me, but not anymore. I wasn't afraid to admit that I cared about Ava and wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. She really is the love of my life. I finally had something to live for, and fight for in many cases.  _They really were in a dangerous line of work, damn._

Lost in thought, I didn't realize Ava stirring until I felt her fingers move over my bare skin. It was one of my favorite things Ava would do. The way she would draw lazy circles on my skin, going from my arms to my back. It calmed me when I felt scared or stressed. Ava knew it too and whenever she saw me in any kind of distress she'd do it. It was calming for her too, she enjoyed feeling me under her fingers. Knowing I was there and wasn't going anywhere. 

She finally opened her eyes and smiled up at me with a small "Hi". My smile was still plastered on my face. "Hi there sleeping beauty," I said as I softly kissed her cheek.

I felt all tingly and warm inside just from looking at her. Her cheeks still rosy from sleeping. Her hair a tad messy but still beautiful, it has a slight wave in it, and I loved brushing my hands through it and watching how the waves flow through my fingers, so I did. Then I felt Ava's hand gently caress my cheek and inch closer to my face. I can feel her soft breath on her face, my eyes fluttered closed and Ava closes the bare minimum of space between them. I feel her soft, gentle lips on mine. She smiles, I smile. When she releases my lips she whispers those few sweet words.

“I love you”


End file.
